Roseira Brava
by MaggieLestrange
Summary: Morgaine Lestrange pertencia a uma das mais antigas e respeitadas famílias de feiticeiros de Inglaterra, e toda a vida foi protegida pelos seus irmãos...Até conhecer Sirius Black e o seu pequeno grupo. Agora o seu coração será disputado por dois irmãos!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todas as personagens excepto Morgaine e Cath pertencem (infelizmente) a J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

**Prólogo**

**"Roseira Brava"**

A Roseira Brava era uma mansão de dimensões monstruosas, rodeada por hectares e hectares da mais bela paisagem que se podia encontrar em toda a Inglaterra. Os campos eram verdes e luxuosos, com erva tão macia que quase pedia para ser acariciada, e árvores frondosas e imponentes. Toda a casa estava rodeada de belos jardins, mantidos ao pormenor pelos muitos trabalhadores que a família empregava. Mas havia um jardim, situado nas traseiras da mansão, que era o mais especial, mais belo e também o mais misterioso de todos: o Jardim das Rosas.

Este tinha sido o refúgio de Elizabeth Grey, a criadora de Roseira Brava. Eliza, como era afectuosamente tratada pela família, era uma linda jovem, cobiçada por todas as famílias puro-sangue da alta sociedade mágica da sua época que tinham um filho em idade para casar. Mas o felizardo que levou Eliza ao altar foi um jovem herdeiro, de seu nome William Rosier. William fazia de tudo para manter a sua jovem esposa feliz, e quando esta se recusou a viver na mansão que herdara do seu pai, contratou os melhores arquitectos e construtores, e permitiu a Eliza que construísse a mansão dos seus sonhos com total liberdade. E assim nasceu Roseira Brava, a mansão mais luxuosa da altura. O seu nome ficou a dever-se, por um lado, à paixão da sua criadora, e por outro ao seu famoso e peculiar feitio, tão distinto das restantes dóceis e submissas jovens da época.

Mas nem tudo foram rosas, e o frágil casamento de Eliza e William recebeu o seu primeiro golpe: Eliza não era capaz de gerar um herdeiro. O tempo passou, e a juntar-se à dor que sentia pela sua incapacidade de se tornar mãe, Eliza tinha ainda de lidar com as frequentes infidelidades do marido, assunto preferido das senhoras à hora do chá.

Para suportar tudo isto, a fragilizada Eliza dedicou-se à sua paixão e criou um Jardim de Rosas nas traseiras da casa. Os anos passavam, e com o herdeiro ainda por vir, todos os dias Eliza isolava-se no seu jardim e cuidava das suas rosas, pedindo baixinho que estas lhe trouxessem um filho, tal como na história que a sua mãe lhe contava quando era criança, em que uma menina tinha nascido de um botão de rosa graças às súplicas de uma mulher que, tal como ela, era incapaz de ser mãe.

As preces de Eliza foram ouvidas, e num feliz e solarengo dia de Verão, festejou-se a chegada próxima do herdeiro da família Rosier. Os meses passaram-se, e horas depois das suas águas rebentarem, Eliza ainda berrava de dor no seu quarto, onde estava fechada com duas curandeiras. William, sentado numa poltrona no corredor, com a cabeça entre as mãos, desesperava. Apesar de todas as infidelidades, amava a mulher mais que tudo na vida, e se este era o sofrimento pelo qual ela tinha de passar para lhe dar um herdeiro, então William preferia morrer sem deixar descendestes. De repente, os gritos de Eliza cessaram e algo se abateu sobre a casa. Uma tristeza profunda, um sentimento de desespero. William correu para o quarto da mulher, mas antes de alcançar a porta, uma curandeira surgiu com um pequeno embrulho nos seus braços. "É uma menina", disse ela, " e a mãe pediu que se chamasse Clara". Antes de morrer de exaustão e com uma hemorragia incontrolável, Eliza tivera força para baptizar a sua menina. Dava de vontade a vida para que aquela princesa vivesse. William chorou a morte da sua mulher com Clara nos braços, e esta tornou-se o foco da sua vida e a sua maior alegria. Mas a casa nunca recuperou da morte de Eliza, e nunca mais brilhou. Ninguém que entrasse naquela casa saía indiferente à tristeza que nela se fazia sentir.

E assim passaram anos, séculos inteiros, e a casa manteve-se firme, assistindo a nascimentos, mortes, casamentos, amores proibidos e traições. E o Jardim das Rosas de Eliza tornou-se o confidente de todas as mulheres da família.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**"A Família Lestrange"**

Estávamos no ano de 1968 e a Roseira Brava mantinha o seu aspecto frio e destroçado, lançando uma sombra sobre toda a beleza que a rodeava. A mansão estava agora nas mãos de Lady Sophia, descendente de Eliza Rosier, e do seu marido, Lorde Gerard Lestrange. Habitavam ainda a casa os três filhos do casal, Rodolphus, Rabastan e Morgaine.

Rodolphus e Rabastan, de 17 e 16 anos respectivamente, eram tudo o que dois herdeiros de uma das mais antigas famílias puro-sangue deveriam ser. Eram fortes, bonitos, orgulhosos. Tinham a beleza aristocrática característica da sua linhagem, ambos de cabelos negros, nariz aquilino e queixo forte, Rodolphus com penetrantes olhos verdes e Rabastan com profundos olhos cinzentos. Frequentavam a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, pertenciam a Slytherin, e claro, detestavam muggles e sangues de lama.

Morgaine, no entanto, era uma história completamente diferente. A filha mais nova de Lady e Lorde Lestrange tinha acabado de festejar os seus 15 anos, e era em tudo diferente da sua família. Começando pelo aspecto, os seus cabelos de um loiro platinado contrastavam fortemente com o negro habitual na sua família, e os seus olhos eram de um azul tão límpido que se podiam comparar ao céu sem nuvens de um dia quente de Verão. Tinha uma constituição frágil e delicada, uma voz suave, e nem uma réstia do porte altivo e seguro dos seus irmãos. Não sentia qualquer sentimento negativo face a muggles e feiticeiros de ascendência muggle (nunca lhes chamara nem chamaria sangues de lama), e era fortemente contra as atitudes da sua família. Morgaine nunca se considerara melhor por ser puro-sangue, muito pelo contrário, tinha uma grande falta de confiança em si mesma e uma timidez extrema, corando desde o pescoço à raiz dos cabelos se alguém desconhecido lhe dirigia a palavra, nem que fosse para pedir um simples copo de água. Dava tudo para ficar fechada no seu Jardim de Rosas, o seu sítio predilecto em toda a casa, ou na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, preferindo espaços vazios e calmos a uma sala comum recheada ou a um salão barulhento. A solidão era sua amiga e Morgaine apreciava-a. Era assim que tinha crescido, e era assim que se sentia confortável.

Apesar da sua faceta pública, longe dos olhares dos outros, Rodolphus mantinha uma relação de carinho extremo com a sua irmã mais nova. No dia-a-dia, era frio com ela, tal como devia ser, nunca mostrando sentimentos. Mas em privado, era a única pessoa da família que dava a Morgaine a certeza de ser amada, e protegia-a de tudo. Para Rodolphus, Morgaine era como uma flor frágil que tinha de ser mantida numa redoma de vidro para sobreviver a todos os males que povoavam o mundo.

* * *

><p>Estávamos então no dia 31 de Agosto, e toda a família Lestrange dormia profundamente…ou pelo menos quase toda.<p>

O antigo e pesado relógio do salão estremeceu momentaneamente antes de anunciar a meia-noite. O seu som ecoou por toda a casa, procurando uma alma desperta que escutasse a sua melodia, e encontrou-a no quarto de Morgaine. Por mais voltas que desse na cama, nunca conseguiria adormecer. Afinal, acontecia sempre o mesmo desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Na noite anterior ao regresso, não conseguia comer e a sua barriga estava povoada de borboletas. Temia o dia 1 de Setembro mais do que tudo, pois sabia que seria o início de mais um ano em que se sentiria inadaptada.

Para os puro-sangue, os Slytherins amigos dos seus irmãos, não passava de uma fraca, uma mancha na família. Mas eram as únicas pessoas que Morgaine conhecia, e quando não estava sozinha, era com eles que passava os seus dias em Hogwarts. Para todos os outros alunos, era uma puro-sangue odiosa e preconceituosa. Afinal, que outra coisa poderia ela ser? "Já viram a sua família e os seus amigos? São todos iguais!" diziam pelos corredores.

Morgaine escutava tudo isto em silêncio, e as palavras magoavam-na. Não era igual à sua família e aos amigos dos seus irmãos. Muito pelo contrário, discordava das suas atitudes e desprezava-as! Mas faltava-lhe a coragem para o admitir, e como tal, deixava-se andar, dia após dia, sentindo-se cada dia mais presa. Mas afinal, como poderia a primeira Lestrange a ser seleccionada para Gryffindor adaptar-se?


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**"Um amanhecer como todos os outros"**

O dia amanheceu bonito no campo Inglês, e a suave luz da aurora banhava Roseira Brava, penetrando pelas frestas dos estores da janela do quarto de Morgaine. A claridade acordou-a, e pareceu-lhe que tinha adormecido há apenas cinco míseros minutos. Cerrou os olhos e deixou-se ficar deitada, apreciando o calor dos lençóis e acima de tudo, o silêncio que a envolvia. "Porque é que não pode ser sempre tudo assim tão calmo? Porque é que tudo tem de ser tão complicado?", pensava ela enquanto saboreava o seu momento preferido do dia. Evitava pensar no regresso a Hogwarts. Ia começar o seu quinto ano, e como se já não fosse difícil o suficiente ter de se preparar para os seus NPF's, tinha ainda de lidar com os abusos constantes dos Slytherins e com o desprezo de todos os outros. Mas o que realmente lhe corroía a mente era a consciência que tinha da sua incapacidade de se impor, da sua falta de coragem para dizer "Oiçam-me! Não sou igual a eles!". Mas não era capaz…nunca o seria. Nunca conseguiria rebelar-se contra a família, impor-se contra as suas crueldades, ser diferente! Rodolphus tinha razão…"Sou fraca demais", pensava Morgaine amargamente, "não tenho coragem, não tenho força…como é possível eu pertencer a Gryffindor?". As palavras do seu irmão, ditas após uma repreensão feia dos seus pais, ecoavam-lhe nos ouvidos, "Não tenhas medo 'Gaine, eu vou tomar conta de ti sempre. Tu és frágil irmãzinha mas não tens de te preocupar com nada. Precisas de alguém que te proteja do mundo real para que continues a viver no teu mundo de rosas, mas não te preocupes, eu vou proteger-te de tudo…". Seria ela assim tão fraca? Precisaria ela da protecção do irmão? "NÃO! Eu não vivo num mundo de fantasia, eu tenho ideias próprias, ideias diferentes!" Mas…e a sua família? Nunca aceitariam as suas ideias, e Morgaine não os podia simplesmente deixar e manchar a honra da família!

* * *

><p>Todos estes pensamentos passavam pela mente de Morgaine Lestrange dia após dia, enquanto aproveitava o silêncio do amanhecer. Mas não importava, dali a 15 minutos um dos elfos domésticos entraria no seu quarto e chamá-la-ia para o pequeno-almoço, que servia servido em precisamente 30 minutos. Então, Morgaine desceria para o pequeno-almoço com a família, suportaria o gozo de Rabastan e as conversas banais e secas dos seus pais, até que o pai terminaria a sua leitura do Profeta Diário, e aí ela pediria licença para se levantar e isolar-se-ia com um bom livro no seu jardim, até à próxima refeição. Mas agora que pensava nisso, o dia de hoje seria bem pior…em vez do seu Jardim de Rosas teria de enfrentar o Expresso de Hogwarts.<p> 


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**"Regresso a Hogwarts"**

Lady Sophia Lestrange era uma mulher extremamente bela, de longos e bem tratados cabelos negros e profundos olhos verdes, olhos esses que o seu filho Rodolphus herdara. Estava sempre impecavelmente vestida e arranjada, sempre perfeita. Não tinha um fio de cabelo desalinhado nem um vinco no seu belo manto verde. Nesse dia, após o pequeno-almoço na sua mansão, dirigiu-se para Londres com o seu marido, Lorde Gerard, para se despedirem dos seus três filhos.

A família Lestrange encontrava-se junto ao vermelho e reluzente Expresso de Hogwarts. As malas das "crianças" já estavam devidamente arrumadas no comboio, e agora só faltavam as despedidas.

"Rodolphus querido, bom ano para ti" disse Lady Sophia, beijando o seu primogénito na face. "Para ti também Rabastan", beijava agora o seu segundo filho. E finalmente, "Morgaine…" disse secamente, beijando a filha mais nova e sussurrando "**Não** me desiludas!". "Vemo-nos no Natal quando regressarem para o Baile", acrescentou Lorde Gerard, "E escrevam quando chegarem."

Nesse momento, passaram a correr dois alunos do primeiro ano, puxando atrás de si os pais, dois muggles visivelmente abalados por tudo o que os rodeava. "Wow….não é o máximo mãe?" perguntou uma das crianças, olhando o comboio com admiração. Morgaine sorriu face à excitação do rapaz, mas a sua mãe abanou a cabeça com desaprovação. "Cambada de imbecis…não compreendem nada do nosso mundo! Como é possível que gentinha desta frequente Hogwarts?". "Um ultraje!" acrescentou o marido, olhando com superioridade para o casal.

Morgaine não conseguia ouvir mais, as palavras davam-lhe voltas ao estômago. Como podiam ser tão preconceituosos? Se não fossem os muggles, os feiticeiros estariam há muito extintos! Mas felizmente foi salva pelo sinal de partida do Expresso, e rapidamente entrou para o comboio, pronta para enfrentar mais um ano...ou talvez não.

Morgaine perscrutou o comboio e rapidamente encontrou no meio do corredor o grupinho dos seus irmãos. Juntamente com Rodolphus e Rabastan, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape e Regulus Black, formavam um dos grupos mais conhecidos e temidos de Hogwarts. Eram todos de boas famílias, pertencentes a Slytherin, extremamente inteligentes, admiradores das Artes Negras e com um ódio profundo a tudo o que fosse ligeiramente muggle. A primeira a reparar na sua presença foi Bellatrix, noiva do seu irmão mais velho. "Rodolphus, querido!" chamou ela sedutoramente, beijando-o nos lábios. "Rab, claro.", sorriu para Rabastan, "e…Morgaine!", acrescentou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Morgaine era a presa preferida de Bellatrix, e o seu maior divertimento era torturá-la nas costas do seu irmão. "Mas que estamos nós aqui a fazer especados? Vamos para o nosso compartimento.", falou Lucius Malfoy, um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos platinados. O grupo dirigiu-se então para o compartimento que ocupava desde a sua chegada a Hogwarts. Todos os alunos sabiam que não o podiam ocupar, e no entanto, era possível ouvir no seu interior vozes alegres e gargalhadas. "Só podem estar a brincar comi…". Bellatrix abriu a porta do compartimento e sorriu malevolamente, "Ora, o meu querido primo!".

Os Marotos, como eram conhecidos, eram o grupo mais popular da escola, e inimigos mortais dos Slytherins. Eram compostos por quatro rapazes: Remus Lupin, um moreno de ar adoentado; Peter Pettigrew, um rapaz baixinho e de feições que lembravam um rato; James Potter, o seeker da equipa de quidditch dos Gryffindor, um rapaz alto, de cabelo revolto e com óculos redondos; e finalmente, por Sirius Black, um rapaz extremamente bonito, de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Sirius era irmão de Regulus e primo de Bella, e o ódio entre os dois sentia-se no ar.

Sirius era o que a sua família considerava um "traidor do sangue". Provinha da nobre e antiga família Black, mas nunca suportou os ideais da sua família e revoltou-se contra eles. O cúmulo foi quando foi seleccionado para Gryffindor. Morgaine conhecia Sirius desde que se conhecia a si própria, pois tinham a mesma idade e sempre frequentaram os mesmos círculos sociais. Ele era tomado como um mau exemplo na família Lestrange, mas Morgaine admirava-o pela sua coragem em se rebelar. E naquele preciso momento, Sirius estava próximo de dar mais uma prova da sua revolta, pois uma luta com a sua prima era mais do que certa.

* * *

><p>"O que é que tu e os teus amigos adoradores de muggles estão a fazer no <strong>nosso<strong> compartimento?" perguntou Bellatrix de forma ameaçadora.

"Vosso? Ora, não vejo nenhum sinal com o vosso nome! James, tu que usas óculos, farias um grande favor ao teu amigo, que aparentemente está míope? Importas-te de procurar algum tipo de, sei lá, etiqueta, sinal, marca, que diga que este compartimento lhes pertence?" respondeu Sirius.

James levantou-se, e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, fingiu procurar com preocupação. "Ah! Encontrei! Será porventura este sinal que diz 'Este compartimento está reservado para idiotas e/ou débeis mentais '?" perguntou ele, aparentando uma expressão muito séria.

"É esse mesmo James! Peço desculpa adorada prima, querido irmão e seus amigos! Sairemos neste mesmo instante!". Todos os que estavam dentro do compartimento e os alunos que se tinham aproximado para assistir à discussão riram com gosto, o que só fez com que a raiva dos Slytherins aumentasse. Tiraram todos as varinhas do manto e apontaram-nas aos Marotos com um ar ameaçador. Os quatro rapazes agarraram também nas suas varinhas e perderam os sorrisos, as suas faces revelando apenas um desejo: lutar.

Morgaine viu-se envolvida numa situação daquelas e não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado, os Marotos tinham sido um pouco gozões, mas por outro, ninguém dava aos seus irmãos e aos amigos o direito de possuírem um compartimento. Mas o seu dilema foi rapidamente resolvido por Rodolphus: "Morgaine, afasta-te daqui, JÁ!".

"Do que estás com medo Rodolphus? Que a maninha se magoe?".

"Tu NÃO ouses sequer pensar no nome da minha irmã Black!" rosnou Rodolphus, apontando a sua varinha directamente ao peito de Sirius.

"Ou talvez tenhas medo que eu lhe encha a cabeça com verdades e que ela ainda não tenha a lavagem cerebral completa e se vire contra vocês."

"Já…chega…STUPIFY!"

"PROTEGO!".

Um clarão de luz verde saiu da varinha de Rodolphus mas Morgaine rapidamente bloqueou o feitiço. Nesse momento, os restantes alunos gritaram e surgiram dois funcionários do Expresso.

"O que é que se passa aqui?" perguntou um, indignado.

"Vocês, para dentro!" disse o segundo, empurrando James e Sirius e fechando a porta do compartimento. "E vocês, procurem um lugar para se sentarem. Entregá-los-ei pessoalmente aos vossos Chefes de Equipa mal cheguemos a Hogwarts!"

"Isto não acabou…" sussurrou Rabastan, olhando os companheiros nos olhos. Em todos os rostos via-se apenas um sentimento: vingança. Excepto Rodolphus, que parecia estar a ver realmente a sua irmã pela primeira vez.

* * *

><p>Poderia dizer-se que o resto da viagem decorreu sem percalços, excepto para Morgaine, que utilizava todas as fibras do seu ser para não tremer cada vez que olhava para as mãos do seu irmão mais velho, que se encontravam tremendo sob o colo deste, e cerradas de tal forma que as articulações estavam brancas. Mal o comboio parou na estação de Hogsmeade, o funcionário do comboio que os repreendera anteriormente surgiu à porta do compartimento. "Vão buscar as vossas malas rapidamente e depois entregar-vos-ei ao professor Slughorn. Ele decidirá o vosso castigo."<p>

Morgaine aproximou-se do funcionário e disse gentilmente: "Desculpe mas eu não…". Rodolphus não a deixou acabar a frase, explicando que pertencia a Gryffindor, e intrometeu-se entre os dois.

"A minha irmã não está envolvida. Pode deixá-la ir."

"Ai não, não posso. Estava com vocês não estava? Então também será entregue ao Professor Slughorn. Podem dar as explicações e desculpas que quiserem, mas a ele. Agora andor! Não temos o dia todo!".

"Sabe por acaso com quem está a falar? Eu sou…" começou Regulus pomposamente, mas foi interrompido pelo funcionário.

"Isto não é uma festa e bem que podias ser o Papa ou a Rainha de Inglaterra! VA-MOS! Já disse!". Não lhes restou mais do que acompanhar o homem até ao castelo, de queixo levantado mas com o orgulho ferido.

* * *

><p>Assim que chegaram ao castelo de Hogwarts foram recebidos pelo Professor Slughorn, Mestre de Poções e Chefe da Equipa Slytherin.<p>

"Meninos, de todos os alunos, tinham de ser logo vocês? O que pensarão os vossos pais! Bem, vamos lá, rapidamente para o meu gabinete."

"Professor, a minha irmã Morgaine não está envolvida no assunto. Agradecia que a dispensasse para o salão por favor." Falou Rodolphus, caminhando ao lado do professor.

"Peço desculpa Lestrange mas ela estava com vocês e será castigada como todos os outros. Talvez para a próxima sejam mais ponderados. Uma vez que a Professora Mcgonagall se encontra bastante ocupada com a selecção dos primeiros anos, serei eu mesmo discipliná-la."

O resto da caminhada foi silenciosa e Morgaine aproveitou para se aproximar do irmão mais velho, e sussurrou para que só ele a ouvisse. "Rodolphus pára! Sei-me defender sozinha!". Mas como resposta recebeu apenas um olhar frio, e foi o suficiente para a calar.

Já no gabinete de Slughorn, este andava de um lado para o outro à frente da lareira. "A vossa situação é delicada e eu tentei mas…a professora Mcgonagall não me deixou outra hipótese. Terão de limpar a sala dos troféus juntamente com os alunos que ela castigou."

"O QUÊ?", "NÃO!", "IMPOSSÍVEL!", "Isso é trabalho de ELFO DOMÉSTICO!", foram algumas das expressões zangadas e indignadas que se fizeram ouvir.

"Não me resta outra opção. Agora, a selecção já terminou, e como tal, agradeço que se dirijam à vossa sala comum. Um bom ano para todos."

Saíram todos, lançando um por um, um olhar mortífero ao professor, e resmungando todo o caminho até à sua sala comum. Morgaine suspirou de alívio quando se separou dos outros para se dirigir à Torre de Gryffindor, mas rapidamente foi empurrada contra a parede. O punho do seu irmão mais velho não lhe acertou directamente na cara por milímetros, dirigindo em vez disso a sua raiva às velhas paredes do castelo. Rodolphus segredou-lhe ao ouvido com uma voz gélida "Se voltas sequer a pensar em intrometer-te novamente não terei medo de te magoar 'Gaine…As minhas suspeitas confirmar-me maninha, fui brando demais contigo durante muitos anos…sim, talvez um pouco de…"amor severo" seja exactamente o que tu precisas. Fui claro?". Morgaine, com o lábio inferior a tremer e os olhos rasados de lágrimas, simplesmente abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Óptimo!" e com isto beijou-a nos lábios, como fazia quando eram pequenos, mas desta vez com uma força excessiva, antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que os seus amigos. Morgaine permitiu-se a si mesma escorregar pela parede apenas quando o viu desaparecer na esquina, e as lágrimas finalmente fluíram livremente dos seus olhos.

* * *

><p>Entretanto, na sala comum dos Griffindor, um grupo conversava sentado em frente à lareira, nas confortáveis poltronas coçadas.<p>

"Então vão ter que limpar a sala dos troféus a tarde toda e ainda por cima com **eles**?" perguntou uma ruiva aos Marotos. O seu nome era Catherine, e era muito bonita, com olhos cor de mel. Era inteligente, divertida e energética, e amiga de infância de Remus, e por extensão, de todos eles.

"Yep…" respondeu Remus aborrecido.

"Oh Reminho Não fiques assim! Vai ser tãooo divertido!". Os olhos de James brilhavam e um sorriso traquina surgiu nos seus lábios.

"Têm um plano não têm malta?" Eu sabia!". Peter olhava James e Sirius quase com reverência.

"Sempre amigo…sempre." Respondeu Sirius, olhando James e sorrindo também.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte as aulas decorreram com normalidade, e felizmente Gryffindor e Slytherin não compartilharam nenhum delas.<p>

Chegaram as cinco da tarde e todos os que tinham sido castigados abandonaram as respectivas salas comuns, em direcção à sala dos troféus. Encontraram-se com Filch que lhes distribuiu panos e diversos produtos de limpeza, antes de se afastar assobiando de contentamento.

A troca de olhares foi intensa, mas a raiva dos Slytherins contrastava com a satisfação dos Marotos.

"Estão a planear alguma.", sussurrou Snape a Lucius.

Mas a primeira hora de limpezas decorreu sem percalços e os Slytherins baixaram a guarda. Grande erro.

Sirius e James olharam um para o outro sorrindo, e esse olhar não passou despercebido a Morgaine. De repente, pequenas explosões fizeram-se ouvir e um dos armários superiores, cheio de troféus, caía em direcção ao chão…e a Severus Snape. Mas Morgaine foi mais rápida: "Aresto Momentum!". O armário aterrou suavemente no chão, permitindo que Snape fugisse, mas fazendo uma barulheira infernal quando todos os troféus caíram.

"Vocês podiam tê-lo matado!" disse Morgaine, chocada com a atitude dos rapazes, e ajudando Snape a levantar-se. Mas os Marotos riram-se. "Oh foi só uma brincadeirinha não foi Snivellus?" respondeu Sirius, entre risadas. "Mas Sirius, é impressão minha ou o Snivellus arranjou uma namorada? Tens falta de óleo em casa Morgaine?". Snape avançou furioso contra os dois rapazes, de varinha em riste, mas nesse preciso momento entrou Argus Filch, de olhos esbugalhado. "FORA DAQUI SEUS DESTRUIDORES! O VOSSO CASTIGO ACABOU! NÃO VOLTEM!"

Não foram precisas repetições e todos saíram rapidamente.

O ódio entre os dois grupos aumentava de dia para dia.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo V**

**"Visita a Hogsmeade"**

Catherine Carver era uma rapariga que para além de bonita, possuía uma inteligência fora do comum. Mas isso nunca fora desculpa para se desleixar com a escola, e naquela tarde de finais de Setembro, Cath estava sentada na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, terminando o seu trabalho sobre antídotos para o Professor Slughorn. A rapariga estava há uns dois minutos bloqueada numa frase particularmente difícil, quando dois Ravenclaws do seu ano se aproximaram, vindos um de cada lado da Biblioteca. Quase parecia uma cilada!

"Olá Cath!" proferiram os dois em uníssono, sorrindo.

"Hrr…Olá pessoal. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo."

"Yep, tudo óptimo."

Instalou-se então um silêncio desconfortável e Cath olhava os dois, esperando que dissessem o que queriam dela. Mas como tal não aconteceu, e como já estava farta de ter aqueles dois cromos a observá-la, Catherine perguntou "Então, posso ajudar-vos nalguma coisa?"

"Bom, a verdade é que…" começou um.

"Eu queria convidar-te para…" continuou o outro.

"Ires comigo a Hogsmeade no próximo fim-de-semana." Terminaram os dois em coro.

Os rapazes olharam aborrecidos um para o outro.

"Ei! Eu convidei-a primeiro!"

"Não, eu é que a convidei primeiro!"

"Rapazes!". Os dois Ravenclaws calaram-se, aguardando a resposta de Catherine. "Desculpem mas já tenho companhia."

Enquanto os dois rapazes se afastavam desanimados, Cath pensava aborrecida: _"Mas quantos convites estúpidos destes terei eu de aguentar?"_

Catherine era uma das raparigas mais populares de Hogwarts. Todos os rapazes queriam sair com ela, e o facto de nenhum o ter conseguido até à altura só a tornava mais apetecível. Mas no coração de Cath só havia espaço para um aluno daquela escola…o único que a via só como amiga. Ou pelo menos ela assim pensava.

* * *

><p>Estávamos na noite da sexta-feira anterior ao primeiro sábado em Hogsmeade e Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Catherine, Frank Longbottom e a sua namorada Alice, faziam planos para o dia seguinte, reunidos no seu local preferido: os cadeirões coçados junto à lareira da sala comum.<p>

"Nós vamos ao Salão de Chá da Madame Puddifot não vamos Frank?" perguntava Alice ao seu namorado.

"Oh por amor a Merlin! Esse é o sítio mais CROMO de Hogsmeade!" disse James, revirando os olhos.

"Conheço uma certa ruiva com quem tu adorarias ir ao Salão de Chá…e não sou eu James." retorquiu Catherine sorrindo. Todos estavam a par da inconfessada paixão de James por Lily Evans, uma ruiva fogosa que o detestava profundamente.

"Ora! Eu…eu…" foi a única resposta que James conseguiu dar, amuando de seguida.

Sirius levantou-se de repente e começou a andar pela sala comum. "Sabem, a verdade é que estou bastante aborrecido. A minha vida precisa de desafios!" queixou-se Sirius enfadado.

James olhou uma das janelas durante uns minutos até que um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

"Padfoot amigo, tenho a tarefa ideal para ti!"

"Sou todo ouvidos Prongs…"

* * *

><p>Sábado amanheceu um pouco frio, mas o Sol brilhava no céu, convidando os alunos de Hogwarts a visitar Hogsmeade. Todos estavam determinados a aproveitar um dos últimos dias bonitos do ano. Assim, os alunos dirigiram-se para a entrada do castelo, e mal Filch verificasse a lista com os nomes dos autorizados a ir, poderiam partir para um dia repleto de diversão.<p>

Os Marotos partiram para Hogsmeade juntos, mas rapidamente Sirius se separou do grupo.

"Bem pessoal, acho que tenho uma tarefa a cumprir. Vemo-nos mais logo no Três Vassouras." Despediu-se ele, piscando o olho aos amigos e acelerando o passo.

"UM MÊS PADFOOT! TENS UM MÊS!" gritou James sorrindo de forma marota.

* * *

><p>Morgaine tinha planeado ir a Hogsmeade com os seus irmãos, como sempre acontecia desde o terceiro ano. Aqueles dois jamais a deixariam andar pela vila sozinha. Mas, ao descer tanto para o pequeno-almoço como para a entrada do castelo, não os tinha visto. <em>"Vou aproveitar! É a primeira vez que me deixam sozinha."<em>. Enquanto todos os outros se dirigiam para o centro da vila, planeando visitar o Três Vassouras, os Doces dos Duques ou a Loja do Zonko's, Morgaine afastou-se para a periferia, mais precisamente para junto da Cabana dos Gritos. Sentou-se no chão, encostada a um grande e antigo pinheiro, e tirou um livro da sua mala, abrindo-o rapidamente e devorando cada palavra.

Entretanto, Sirius Black percorria Hogsmeade com apenas uma pessoa em mente. _"Onde raio estará?"._ De repente avistou um manto azul céu, e reconhecendo-o, sorriu satisfeito, antes de caminhar na sua direcção.

Morgaine estava tão embrenhada na sua leitura que não ouviu os passos que cada vez se aproximavam mais de si.

"Por aqui sozinha?"

Morgaine quase saltou de susto, e reconhecendo a voz, corou mesmo antes de olhar Sirius Black.

"Hm…pois…" foi a sua resposta envergonhada.

Sirius respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. Aquilo não ia ser fácil.

"Devias ter cuidado. A Cabana dos Gritos é o edifício mais assombrado do Reino Unido sabias?".

"Trata-se apenas de um mito. Na verdade os ruídos ouvidos pela população da zona podem ser simplesmente explicados por fenómenos de ordem…" começou Morgaine rapidamente, falando quase sem respirar, mas calando-se e corando violentamente ao ver a expressão de Sirius. _"Não é a melhor altura para te amares em sabichona Morgaine!"_ pensou ela irritada.

_"Odeio sabichonas!" _pensava simultaneamente Sirius.

"Ahh…e o que é que estás a ler?" perguntou Sirius, cortando o momento embaraçoso de Morgaine.

"Ah não é nada de especial…" respondeu ela, tentando esconder a capa do livro mas sem sucesso.

"Poções Grau 7? Tu estás a ler um livro da escola, num sábado de Hogsmeade, que para além de ser do 7º ano, é de POÇÕES? Ninguém é louco a esse ponto!". Sirius ria à gargalhada.

_"Eu sabia! Agora pensa que sou uma croma de uma marrona! Que vergonha!"._ Morgaine corou novamente e atirou o livro para dentro da sua mala, levantando-se rapidamente de seguida.

"Pois, gosto de me…me preparar. Bem combinei com os meus irmãos uma…uma…uma coisa. É isso, uma coisa. Até à próxima Sirius." E saiu disparada em direcção a Hogsmeade, o mais depressa que podia sem correr.

Sirius suspirou e fechou os olhos de frustração. _"Isto não vai ser tão fácil como eu pensei. Nunca conheci ninguém tão cromooo!"._ A sonsa ia dificultar-lhe o trabalho, mas Sirius Black nunca perdera uma aposta, e aquela não seria a primeira vez.

* * *

><p>Obrigada à <strong>Mel<strong> pela review! Espero que continues a gostar! :D


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo VII**

**"Entre irmãos"**

Tinha oficialmente passado a maior vergonha da sua vida. Bem que podiam colocar uma placa em sua homenagem algures em Hogwarts, por ser a maior totó da história do Universo! **Alguém** tinha falado com ela, esse alguém era **um rapaz**, e esse rapaz era **Sirius Black**! Fora um encontro inesperado, sem dúvida, mas Morgaine podia ter mantido a conversa interessante, podiam ter falado de mil e uma coisas, ela podia ter parecido…fixe! Mas tudo tinha corrido ao contrário. Mal conseguira dizer duas palavras seguidas sem corar e/ou se engasgar, tinha parecido uma sabichona, e como se não bastasse, ele ainda a tinha apanhado a ler um livro de poções do sétimo ano!

_"A esta hora estarão todos a gozar com a minha cara!"_ pensava Morgaine amargamente, enquanto se dirigia ao Três Vassouras. O sítio não lhe agradava particularmente, já que estava sempre recheado de alunos de Hogwarts, mas tinha a certeza que os seus irmãos estariam lá. Mas enganou-se. Todas as mesas e lugares ao balcão estavam ocupados, mas nem sinal dos seus irmãos. James Potter e os amigos olharam-na de uma mesa próxima e riram-se, e Morgaine rapidamente saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. De certeza que já sabiam do que se tinha passado com Sirius.

_"Bem, mais vale regressar ao Castelo. Esta visita está mais do que terminada."_

Dirigiu-se pela rua principal da vila até à entrada do castelo, mas antes de a alcançar, ouviu a voz do seu irmão chamando-a. Ele e o seu grupinho do costume saíam todos da floresta proibida.

"Por onde andaram? Não vos vi em lado nenhum em Hogsmeade." Perguntou Morgaine aos irmãos.

"Não procuraste bem, fofinha."respondeu Bellatrix , com uma tentativa falhada de doçura.

"Estivemos…ocupados."respondeu por sua vez Rodolphus.

"E com nenhum assunto que te interessa maninha."acrescentou Rabastan.

Enquanto entrava em Hogwarts, Morgaine esquecia toda a situação que se tinha passado com Sirius. O que a preocupava agora era o que é que os seus irmãos andariam a fazer na Floresta Proibida.

* * *

><p>Chegou a hora de jantar e Morgaine entrou no salão de cabeça baixa, evitando a todo o custo encontrar Sirius Black. Sentou-se no canto mais afastado da mesa e comeu o mais rápido possível. Mas não havia escapatória. Novamente, Morgaine sentiu a sua presença mesmo antes de o ver ou escutar.<p>

"Posso?"perguntou Sirius, indicando o espaço livre ao lado dela. Morgaine apenas conseguiu assentir levemente com a cabeça.

"Ouve Morgaine, eu não disse aquilo para gozar contigo nem para te fazer sentir mal."

"Eu…eu sei. Mas tinha mesmo de me encontrar com os meus irmãos." Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha mas nada disse.

"De qualquer maneira, queria pedir desculpa e espero que isto não mude as coisas entre nós."

" **Nós**? **Nós** Black? Não existe nada que te inclua a ti e a minha irmã no mesmo grupo, percebes?" Rodolphus empurrou Sirius que entretanto se tinha levantado.

"Esta conversa não te diz respeito, Rodolphus." Sirius quase cuspiu o nome do seu rival, tal era o desprezo que sentia.

Ambos agarraram as suas varinhas, e entretanto todos os estudantes tinham pousado os seus talheres para observar a cena. Os grupos dos dois rapazes erguiam-se dos seus lugares. Morgaine tentava chamar o irmão à razão, mas Rabastan agarrava-a firmemente. Mas então, uma voz poderosa fez-se ouvir em todo o salão.

"ORDEM!". Dumbledore erguera-se e foi o suficiente para acalmar os ânimos. Ambos os rapazes trocaram olhares cheios de ódio e Rodolphus agarrou a mão de Morgaine e arrastou-a bruscamente atrás de si, para fora do salão.

"Rodolphus pára! Estás-me a magoar!". Mas os seus pedidos só serviam para que o irmão a segurasse com mais força.

"Morgaine não te quero com traidores de sangue! Já te avisei! Que conversa era aquela? Estiveste com ele em Hogsmeade foi? É isso que fazes quando confio em ti e te deixo sozinha?". A sua voz era baixa, e parecia que esse facto ainda o tornava mais assustador aos olhos de Morgaine.

"Não me podes impedir de falar com uma pessoa Rodolphus! Isso é ridículo! Não sou uma boneca nas tuas mãos, embora não tenha dúvidas de que é assim que me vês!". Rodolphus estava estupefacto com a súbita coragem da irmã.

"Nunca me falaste assim. É isto que aprendes com ele? A desobedecer ao teu irmão mais velho? Parece que vou ter de te vigiar melhor, antes que caias em más companhias. Ou então talvez escrever aos pais, o que te parece?". Morgaine ignorou a última ameaça do irmão.

"Companhias? Quem és tu para me falar de companhias? O dia todo enfiados na Floresta Proibida. Pensas que sou cega? Que não sei o que andam a fazer com…com magia negra?". As últimas palavras foram ditas num sussurro.

"Proíbo-te de falares do que não sabes Morgaine.". O aperto no seu braço aumentou, e Morgaine tentava a todo o custo reprimir as lágrimas. Não ia dar parte fraca. Era a sua oportunidade, a sua chance de se impor. Quando achava que o seu braço se ia partir ali mesmo, a porta do salão abriu-se, e Rodolphus largou imediatamente o seu braço. Afinal, na família Lestrange os problemas resolviam-se atrás de portas bem fechadas. A imagem é tudo. Mas era o seu grupinho, e todos seguiram Rodolphus para a sala comum de Slytherin.

Morgaine deixou sair um soluço há muito reprimido, sem perceber que um deles tinha ficado para trás.

"Estás bem? Ele magoou-te?". Regulus Black tinha a mesma voz do seu irmão. Eram parecidos, embora Regulus fosse mais baixo e franzino, e menos elegante. Mas não deixava de ter a beleza característica da sua família.

"Não, está tudo bem, obrigado."respondeu Morgaine, reprimindo as lágrimas que lutavam por sair.

Regulus não disse mais nada, e fitou-a com os seus olhos claros, que pareciam ler-lhe a alma.

Tudo aconteceu num segundo. De um momento para o outro. Morgaine viu-se nos braços daquele rapaz, e ele sussurrava-lhe palavras de conforto enquanto ela chorava. Levou-a para uma sala de aula, àquela hora vazia, e ficou com ela até Morgaine se acalmar. Ela finalmente rompeu o abraço, ligeiramente envergonhada pelo momento de fraqueza.

"Não contes ao…"

"Não vou contar…está tudo bem.". Regulus apertou-lhe ligeiramente a mão. "Vamos, acompanho-te à tua sala comum."

A saída dos dois da sala não passou despercebida aos olhos dos Marotos, que entretanto tinham abandonado o salão.

"O maninho está-te a ultrapassar Padfoot…" provocou James.

"Detesto o que vocês estão a fazer à pobre rapariga!"repreendeu Catherine aborrecida.

"O meu irmão nunca me ganhou em nada que não fosse a atenção dos meus pais, coisa que eu dispenso. Não vai ganhar agora Prongs…"

"_Um mês, um mês para conquistar Morgaine Lestrange."_. As palavras de James ecoavam na sua mente. Mas agora era mais do que vencer uma aposta. Tratava-se de uma luta entre irmãos.

* * *

><p>Novamente obrigada à<strong> Mel<strong>! Não te preocupes, o Sirius rapidamente se arrependerá! :P Beijo!

Reviews pleaseee!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

**"O Beijo"**

Isabella Rockwood estava sentada junto à lareira da sala comum de Slytherin. Tinha um livro aberto no seu colo, mas há vários minutos que os seus olhos fixavam apenas um ponto. E vários minutos é o equivalente a dizer desde que Lucius Malfoy entrara.

Desde que entrara em Hogwarts que Isabella era obcecada por aquele rapaz. E pouco lhe importava que ele estivesse noivo da "Princesa de Gelo" Narcissa Black. Ele seria dela…afinal, Isabella tinha **sempre **o que queria.

* * *

><p>Uma semana tinha passado desde a visita dos alunos a Hogsmeade. Morgaine estava naquele momento numa aula conjunta de Encantamentos com Slytherin, e estava prestes a responder a uma das questões colocadas pelo Professor Flitwick quando alguém bateu à porta. Com um movimento da sua varinha o professor abriu a porta, e ali estava plantado Sirius Black. Houve um suspiro colectivo por parte das raparigas presentes na sala, e ele retribui-lhes com o seu sorriso mais sedutor, antes de falar.<p>

"Professor, peço desculpa por incomodar mas a Professora McGonagall pediu-me para chamar a senhorita Lestrange."

O coração de Morgaine saltou um batimento. Teria tido um _Troll_, ou algo do género, num trabalho?

"Claro, está dispensada menina."

Morgaine agarrou nos seus livros e saiu da sala.

"A Professora disse porque é que queria falar comigo?" perguntou Morgaine mal a porta da sala se fechou, visivelmente nervosa.

"Hrr…não, não disse. Mas eu acompanho-te."

A caminhada foi silenciosa, e quando Morgaine deu por isso, já tinham passado à muito o gabinete da Professora McGonagall.

"Nós já não…?" começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Sirius.

"Bem a verdade é que…a McGonagall não te chamou. Eu é que preciso de falar contigo."

"O quê? Tu tiraste-me de uma aula, e mentiste a um professor porque precisavas de falar comigo? Isto não podia esperar pela hora de almoço, no salão?"

"Na verdade, não. Os teus irmãos parecem falcões e eu sabia que não ia ter nenhuma chance para falar contigo. Ficaste zangada?"

Zangada? No mínimo Morgaine sentia-se lisonjeada. Ele tinha-se dado a todo aquele trabalho só para falar com ela?

_"Pára de imaginar coisas impossíveis Morgaine!"_gritava-lhe a sua consciência. Mas Morgaine não conseguiu evitar corar antes de abanar a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. Os dois olharam-se durante uns minutos num silêncio constrangedor. Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas nesse momento as portas das salas foram-se abrindo e os alunos abandonavam as aulas.

"Raios! Tenho de sair daqui. Disse à Sprout que ia à enfermaria." Morgaine sorriu. Aquele rapaz não tinha emenda. "Achas que te podes encontrar comigo perto das estufas quando as aulas acabarem? Suponho que não estará lá ninguém."

"Hmm…sim, fica combinado".

Sirius afastou-se rapidamente, mas antes de virar a esquina olhou para trás e disse sorrindo "Tens um sorriso bonito…".

Se Morgaine ficara chocada com o convite, o elogio tinha-a apanhado de surpresa, e ficou feliz por Sirius já não estar por perto para a ver corar…novamente!

* * *

><p>Entretanto, no salão, os alunos juntavam-se para o almoço. Duas raparigas do quinto ano sentaram-se na mesa de Slyhterin, uma de longos cabelos loiros e pele pálida, outra morena de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Narcissa Black e Isabella Rockwood eram inseparáveis. Belas, snobes e ricas, eram o par perfeito. Mas nem a perspicaz Narcissa percebia como estava a ser manipulada pela rapariga a quem tudo confidenciava. <em>"Quanto mais me contares, mais armas terei para apanhar Lucius."<em> pensava Isabella, enquanto a "amiga" lhe contava mais um dos encontros secretos com o noivo.

* * *

><p>O dia tinha passado estranhamente rápido para Morgaine. As aulas tinham terminado, e ela estava sentada na sua cama segurando um espelho, (relíquia de família, como a sua mãe lhe lembrava frequentemente) olhando o seu reflexo. De repente tudo lhe pareceu errado! O nariz grande demais, a boca demasiado pequena, o cabelo muito claro...Baixou o espelho e sacudiu-se mentalmente. <em>"Para quê tanta preocupação? Isto não é um encontro Morgaine!"<em>. Suspirou, e antes que não resistisse ao impulso de pegar no espelho novamente, saiu do dormitório em direcção às estufas.

* * *

><p>James Potter ria a bandeiras despregadas junto à árvore onde se costumavam juntar, perto do lago.<p>

"Ela caiu na tua conversa? _"Tens um sorriso bonito." _Tu és tãoooo lamechas!".

Sirius ria também, visivelmente orgulhoso.

"Está no papo Prongs…Não passa de hoje!"

Catherine bufou de irritação no seu lugar, e todos a olharam. James sentou-se perto dela e disse docemente. "Cat-Cat, é só uma brincaderazinha! Vá lá, até parece que nunca entraste nas nossas partidas!"

"Oh sai daqui James! Isto é cruel! A rapariga é ingénua e tu andas a brincar com ela! Ás vezes quase que concordo com a marcação cerrada dos irmãos! Pelo menos tentam protegê-la de rapazes como vocês!" respondeu ela, deitando um olhar acusador a Sirius. "Sabem que mais? Vou sair daqui! Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra do vosso estúpido plano!" Cath agarrou as suas coisas e olhou Remus. "Vens Moony?"

Remus assentiu e partiu atrás dela, mas não sem se livrar dos assobios e gritos dos seus amigos.

"Oh marquem o casamento por amor a Merlin! Vocês são uns EN-JO-A-DI-NHOS!" gritava James, sempre a sorrir, enquanto o casal se dirigia ao castelo.

"Detesto o que eles andam a fazer!". Catherine continuava o seu discurso irado.

"Também eu…Mas não podemos fazer nada. Eles são mesmo assim. E para já…nós também participámos em muitas das partidas…e loucuras na lua cheia…". Remus sorria, e Cath sorriu também, ambos silenciosos por momentos, relembrando as aventuras que tinham todos os meses na lua cheia. Cath soube desde sempre o segredo de Remus, e nada a fez mais feliz do que quando este decidiu contar aos rapazes. A partir desse dia Remus saboreou a vida com mais ligeireza, como se um peso tivesse sido levantado dos seus ombros. E a verdade é que se divertiam muitíssimo…estudaram e esforçaram-se muito, mas finalmente tinham conseguido tornar-se Animagus no ano anterior, e tinham as maiores aventuras nas noites em que Remus se transformava. Eram loucos e inconscientes, não mediam o perigo…mas a juventude é mesmo assim.

"Tinha saudades de estar sozinha contigo Remus. Como antigamente…". Catherine olhou com ternura rapaz que amava com todo o seu coração desde sempre. Remus sorriu envergonhado e fixou o chão. Porém, antes que ele falasse, Catherine agiu e beijou-o docemente na face.

"Gosto de ti Moony…" e com isto sorriu, e saiu corada em direcção à Torre de Griffindor, deixando Remus pregado ao chão com o choque.

* * *

><p>Morgaine estava junto das estufas há cinco minutos, e Sirius ainda não tinha chegado. Começava a achar que tudo aquilo tinha sido uma má ideia, e estava prestes a ir embora quando ele segurou no seu braço. Ela virou-se, sobressaltada, e sossegou quando encontrou os olhos cinzentos com que sonhava.<p>

"Então, achavas que não ia aparecer?"

"Não, claro que…sim, por acaso."Morgaine sentiu-se subitamente envergonhada por ter desconfiado dele.

"O James não me largava para saber onde eu ia, foi por isso que me atrasei. Desculpa."

"Não tem problema…"

"E…então e o teu dia? Correu bem?". Morgaine levantou a sobrancelha. Estava à espera que ele fosse directo ao assunto.

"Pronto, ok, eu vou direito ao assunto." Disse ele, sentando-se no chão, encostado a uma estufa, e silenciosamente pediu a Morgaine que fizesse o mesmo. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

_"Parece sério…"_pensava ela.

"A verdade é que…eu nem sei muito bem como dizer isto. Tu…tu és diferente de todas as raparigas que eu já conheci e…primeiro achava que eras mais uma igual à minha família mas…és diferente! És bondosa, inteligente e…linda! E a verdade é que…gosto muito de ti."

Morgaine não mexeu um músculo. Estava pregada contra a parede da estufa, a boca aberta e os olhos esbugalhados pelo espanto. E quando deu por isso, a cara de Sirius aproximava-se da sua. Ele fechou os olhos e ela, por reflexo, fez o mesmo, quando sentiu os seus lábios colidirem com os dela.

_"O meu primeiro beijo…e logo com ele!"._

Depois de um momento como aquele, Morgaine tomou a única atitude possível…fugiu dali a sete pés.

* * *

><p>Novamente obrigada <strong>Mel<strong>! Eu sempre achei que o Reg não podia ser (muito) má pessoa! :P Beijo!

Reviewwwws, vá lá pessoal! :P


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII  
><strong>

**"Lealdades"**

Era noite cerrada, e o vento soprava furioso e gélido, naquela que era uma típica noite de finais de Outono no campo inglês. Nos dormitórios da escola, todos dormiam profundamente, mas na Floresta Proibida, num dos mais recônditos e obscuros espaços, onde as árvores eram maiores e mais espessas, um grupo de encapuzados dispunha-se num círculo, esperando silenciosamente.

"Já estamos aqui à duas horas, será que ele não vai aparecer?" perguntou Rabastan, quebrando finalmente o silêncio sepulcral.

"Shiu! Claro que vai aparecer, ele nunca nos desiludiu! Não se esqueçam da última conversa, e da importância que ele dá à lealdade e à paciência!" respondeu rispidamente Bellatrix.

O silêncio regressou rapidamente, e passou-se mais uma hora até que houve uma alteração no próprio ar, sentindo-se de repente uma forte presença. Um arrepio geral percorreu os corpos de todos os que estavam presentes.

"Ah meus jovens seguidores…vejo que me esperaram durante todo este tempo. Fico feliz por terem ultrapassado a prova que vos coloquei, e terem demonstrado a vossa dedicação e paciência. Acreditem que me lembrarei deste momento." A figura encapuzada dirigiu-se para o meio do círculo. Era mais alto do que todos os outros, e a sua voz era baixa e suave, como um sussurro. A única mulher presente endireitou-se, querendo mostrar a sua absoluta atenção à figura central.

"Esta noite iremos treinar mais um feitiço que desconhecem, mas mais importante que isso, penso que já nos encontramos à tempo suficiente para darmos o próximo passo. No último ano, temo-nos reunido todos os meses nesta clareira, e todos vós têm demonstrado grande capacidade mágica e uma lealdade absoluta. Chegou então a hora de subirmos o próximo degrau. Para todos os que pretendem continuar nesta gloriosa caminhada para purgar o mundo mágico de todos os impuros que não merecem o dom que lhes foi outorgado, chegou a hora de me jurarem a vossa lealdade eterna. Para os que não se sentem capazes…chegou a hora de se afastarem, pois daqui em diante, não há volta a dar." O homem calou-se, esperando que algum dos outros se manifestasse ou se afastasse. Ninguém o fez.

"Muito bem. A verdade é que não esperaria outra coisa de nenhum de vocês. Serão o orgulho as vossas famílias." Aproximou-se então de um deles. "Lucius Malfoy, juras-me fidelidade e lealdade eterna, enquanto teu mestre?"

"Juro, mestre." Murmurou o rapaz.

"Estende o teu braço." Ele fê-lo e a figura encapuzada agarrou na sua varinha e colou-se ao seu braço, murmurando um feitiço. Lucius mordeu a língua até sentir o gosto do sangue na sua boca, controlando-se para não gritar, enquanto que uma caveira com uma serpente a sair da boca se formava no seu braço. Quando terminou, dirigiu-se à pessoa seguinte, repetindo todo o processo, até que todos tinham jurado a sua fidelidade.

"Meus seguidores, iniciamos hoje um novo capítulo na história da magia. Os Devores da Morte jamais serão esquecidos!"

* * *

><p>O sol penetrava pela janela do seu quarto, e Morgaine abriu os olhos com a claridade. A sua primeira reacção foi levar a mão à boca. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios deles quando se tocaram.<p>

"Oh Merlin, que faço eu agora?" Por um lado sentia-se no céu. Tinha sido beijada por um rapaz maravilhoso, e nunca se tinha sentido assim. Mas por outro, temia uma relação próxima com um rapaz, e acima de tudo a reacção dos seus irmãos. "Mas ele podia estar só a gozar comigo…" Não, isso nunca, ele jamais seria capaz. Morgaine sorriu e levantou-se, disposta a aproveitar o seu fim-de-semana. Estava apaixonada, e de momento, nada mais importava.

Na mesma torre do castelo, Sirius Black também estava desperto. Relembrava o momento perto das estufas, com um sorriso nos lábios. Podia ter começado como uma simples aposta, mas estava interessado em saber mais sobre Morgaine Lestrange. Era uma rapariga reservada, ou seja, um desafio, e o facto de ser irmã de quem era só dava mais adrenalina à conquista. "Sim, uma conquistazinha amorosa é mesmo o que eu estou a precisar."

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy estava sentado na sala comum dos Slytherin, mais pálido do que o costume, com pequenas gotas de suor frio na sua testa. Quem o observa-se atentamente, veria a força com que cerrava os seus maxilares.<p>

"Nervoso?" sussurrou uma voz sedutora no seu ouvido. Em qualquer outro momento, Lucius teria dado pela presença de Isabella Rockwood antes mesmo de ela se aproximar dele. Mas estava a passar por um momento delicado desde a noite anterior. A rapariga colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, massajando-os.

"Tão tenso…não te devias preocupar tanto meu amor."

"Deixa-me Isabella, não é um bom momento para os teus joguinhos de sedução."

"Oh mas eu sei como tu os adoras…" Isabella inclinou-se e beijo-o perto dos lábios. Ouviu-se a porta do dormitório, e quase instantaneamente Isabella sentou-se m sofá afastado. Quem quer que os olhasse, não veria mais que dois conhecidos numa conversa informal. E foi exactamente isso que Narcissa Black viu quando desceu as escadas, procurando o seu noivo.

* * *

><p>Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço num salão quase vazio, já que era bastante cedo, Morgaine deu por si a andar para as estufas, para o exacto local onde Sirius a tinha beijado.<p>

"Devo estar completamente louca…" sussurrou ela.

"Então acho que essa loucura se pega…" murmurou uma voz, _aquela_ voz, no seu ouvido. Morgaine virou-se de repente, encontrado aqueles olhos que povoavam os seus sonhos, e não foi capaz de falar.

"Eu sei que sou falador mas acho que não consigo falar pelos dois." Comentou Sirius, sorrindo.

"Desculpa…é que…não sou muito boa nestas coisas." Respondeu ela timidamente.

Sirius tocou-lhe ao de leve no braço, lançando choques por todo o seu corpo. "Não penso em mais nada desde que te beijei…não me sais do pensamento Morgaine!"

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou." Por favor não digas isso…não posso…não podes…não podemos!"

"Se estás a falar dos teus irmãos…só tu podes tomar essa decisão…trata-se da tua vida…e quando a tomares, vou estar a tua espera…" Os lábios dele roçaram os dela ao de leve, e ele afastou-se e direcção ao castelo, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. "Estás no papo…"

Morgaine encostou-se à parede da estufa e escorregou até ao chão, de olhos cerrados. Faltava-lhe a força nas pernas.

"Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer Morgaine." Ela sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Regulus, já que não esperava que ninguém andasse por ali àquelas horas.

"Regulus, que susto! Já acordado?" Morgaine corou só de pensar que ele a podia ter visto.

"Não disfarces…eu vi tudo e acho que não sabes o que estás a fazer." Regulus sentou-se a seu lado e pegou-lhe gentilmente na mão.

"Por favor Reg, não lhes contes nada! Eles matam-me!"

"Sabes que não conto Morgaine, mas acho que devias escolher as tuas lealdades. Sirius não se preocupa contigo, nem nunca o fará. Ele só pensa nele. Achas que vale a pena por em risco a tua relação com a tua família por uma paixoneta que não significa nada para ele?"

Morgaine nada disse. Quando todas as suas dúvidas se pareciam dissipar, Regulus conseguiu dividir de novo o seu coração.

"Eu…não sei como explicar mas com ele sinto que sou capaz de tudo, porque sou eu, Morgaine, não uma Lestrange. Não há família, não há pressão, não há expectativas! Sou…sou livre. Livre, Reg!"

Regulus sentiu o seu coração acelerar ao ver Morgaine falar de forma tão apaixonada, parecendo tão feliz. Colocou gentilmente uma madeixa do seu cabelo loiro atrás da sua orelha…Ela era perfeita, tão perfeita. "Se te faz tão feliz jamais te conseguiria impedir de prosseguir Morgaine…mas jura-me que tens cuidado. Jamais suportaria ver-te magoada." A rapariga sorriu suavemente e colocou a sua mão na face dele "És tão bom para mim Regulus…és um bom amigo!". Com isto Morgaine dirigiu-se até ao castelo, sem perceber que tinha levado consigo mais um pedaço do coração de Regulus Black.

* * *

><p>Novamente obrigada à <strong>Mel<strong>! Acho que se não fossem pelas tuas reviews deixava de publicar! :(


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Conversas e Promessas"**

"Ahhh grande Padfoot! Assim é que é! Apesar de me ires ganhar uma aposta, o que é sempre mau, gosto de saber que manténs o teu charme amigo. Temos todas as…ra..rapa..raparigas…na…..na mão…" O discurso entusiasta de James entorpecia enquanto ele observava a ruiva que passava por ele no corredor, e que o mirava com indiferença.

"Oh vocês são impossíveis! Falas como se fosses um playboy mas estás caidinho pela Lilly! Porque será que os homens têm sempre de se fazer de conquistadores?" resmungava Catherine, condenando o comportamento dos amigos, como sempre.

"Ohh vá lá Cath! Vê o lado divertido da coisa…eu tenho-me divertido imenso!"

"Não vejo nada de bom em brincar com os sentimentos de uma rapariga, correndo o risco de provocar uma catástrofe familiar para o lado dela! Estás a fazer uma coisa muito séria Sirius." Quando ela tratava os amigos pelos nomes verdadeiros, era muito maus sinal.

"Não sejas dramática, vá lá! Ganho uma aposta com o Prongs, dou umas voltas com uma miúda gira e ainda por cima irrito os emproados dos Slytherin. Não vejo nem uma sombra de negatividade em toda a situação Cat-Cat, portanto, estás a gastar o teu latim."

"Desiste Cathy, vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim" Convidou-a Remus, o apaziguador.

"Vamos Moony, preciso de me afastar destes…destes…não existe nome para pessoas como vocês!" O seu tom era severo mas Catherine sorria quando saiu para a rua com o amigo.

"Moony não consigo evitar sentir-me mal com tudo isto! Sabes que adoro as nossas brincadeiras mas…acho que estão a ir longe demais, sabes?"

"Eu compreendo-te, mas não vale a pena dizermos nada…eles não nos vão ligar nenhuma!" Enquanto falava, Remus pegou-lhe na mão, e Catherine corou.

"Só tu é que me compreendes Remy!" Catherine apertou-lhe mais a mão, e encostou-se a ele enquanto caminhavam juntos.

* * *

><p>Entretanto, na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, os Slytherins estavam reunidos perto da secção proibida.<p>

"Estou tão nervosa com a próxima reunião! Lembram-se do que o Mestre disse? Vamos ter de lhe dar uma prova de fidelidade…mal posso esperar!" O fanatismo era visível nos olhos de Bellatrix.

"Pergunto-me o que será…vai ser algo de valor, sem dúvida…" Comentou Rabastan.

Rodolphus observava Regulus, que por sua vez olhava pela janela, em silêncio, há bastante tempo.

"O gato comeu-te a língua Reg?" perguntou ele finalmente.

"Estou só a pensar…mais nada…"

Bellatrix levantou-se do seu lugar e abraçou Regulus por trás. "Hmm será que estás a pensar em alguma rapariga Reg? Numa rapariga especial…sei lá….em Morgaine talvez?"

"Não fales do que não sabes Bella!" rosnou Regulus.

"Uiiii é amor!" Bellatrix ria à gargalhada.

"É verdade Reg? Sabes que teria muito gosto em ver-te com a minha irmã…confio em ti o meu bem mais precioso." Rodolphus olhava Regulus nos olhos, e parecia que sondava a sua mente.

_"Fala dela como se fosse um objecto…"_ pensava o outro. "Não oiças a Bella, sabes que ela gosta de divagar Rodolphus. No entanto, fico feliz por saber que confias tanto em mim."

_"Antes tu que o teu irmão…"_Pensava por sua vez Rodolphus.

* * *

><p>Tinham passado duas semanas, e Morgaine evitara Sirius a todo o custo. Tinha sido bastante difícil mas tinha-o conseguido. Cada vez se sentia mais atraída por aquele rapaz rebelde mas continuava tão ou mais confusa do que anteriormente, e a constante presença de Regulus parecia só aumentar a sua confusão. Estavam naquele momento todos juntos, à porta da sala de Transfiguração, e Bellatrix e Rodolphus estavam juntos num canto, segredando. Morgaine olhava-os curiosamente, não reparando no olhar fixo da Regulus na sua face. De repente sentiu-se sem força nas pernas.<p>

Regulus viu Morgaine cair quase em câmara lenta e graças aos seus reflexos rápidos, conseguiu agarrá-la antes que ela embatesse contra o chão. A rapariga tremia nos seus braços, e estava branca como um fantasma.

"Morgaine? Morgaine, o que é que se passa?" Questionava-a Regulus, a preocupação evidente na sua voz. Mas Rodolphus rapidamente estava a seu lado e agarrou na irmã possessivamente.

"Morgaine! Shhh maninha, shhhh…"sussurrava-lhe ele ao ouvido, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu estou bem, foi só uma quebra de tensão, só isso." respondeu Morgaine, numa voz débil.

"Não interessa. Vou levar-te à enfermaria, precisas de descansar."

"Vou com vocês Rodolphus!" Regulus colou-se ao lado do outro rapaz, segurando carinhosamente na mão de Morgaine.

"Não. Tu ficas aqui." E com isto encaminhou-se para a enfermaria. A sua resposta foi breve, mas o olhar que lançou a Regulus disse o resto, e foi o suficiente para o afastar.

* * *

><p>As notícias do desmaio de Morgaine correram a escola a uma velocidade inacreditável, e Sirius já fazia planos para a visitar e fazer o papel de Romeu preocupado com a sua Julieta. Morgaine andava a evitá-lo, e se queria ganhar a aposta com James tinha de se esforçar por ganhar a confiança da rapariga. Assim, quando a sua última aula terminou, correu para a enfermaria, gritando por Madame Pomfrey.<p>

"Madame Pomfrey! Venha RÁPIDO! O James magoou-se, está desmaiado e tudo! Rápido, ele está perto do lago!" A enfermeira agarrou na sua maleta rapidamente, e saiu a correr para o jardim.

"Hehe…trouxa." Sirius sorriu com a vitória, e trancou a porta da enfermaria. Morgaine estava adormecida numa das camas da enfermaria, a única que estava ocupada naquele momento. O seu rosto estava relaxado e o seu cabelo loiro espalhado pela almofada. Sirius tinha de admitir que ela estava linda, parecia um anjo, algo bom, puro demais, para viver num mundo tão corrompido. O mais silenciosamente que pode colocou um banco junto à cabeceira da cama e sentou-se, não resistindo e afagando-lhe o cabelo suavemente. Ela abriu os olhos e quando percebeu que era ele, quase saltou da cama.

"Ei ei! Calma, sou eu!"

"O…o que é que estás aqui a fazer Sirius?"

"Estava preocupado contigo. Acabei de dizer a Madame Pomfrey que o James estava quase morto para a poder tirar daqui, e certificar-me de que nenhum dos teus irmãos entrava por aqui a dentro."

Morgaine não conseguiu evitá-lo e sorriu. "És completamente louco!"

"Por ti…" A resposta dele foi baixa, mas ela conseguiu ouvi-la e corou violentamente.

"Não digas essas coisas…por favor…"

"Não consigo evitá-lo! És especial para mim…" ele agarrou-lhe gentilmente na mão, mas ela repeliu-o.

"Por favor Sirius, não brinques comigo! Esquece que eu existo!"

"Mas porquê? Do que é que tens medo? Dos teus irmãos? Do resto das pessoas? De…"

"De ti!" Aquele resposta surpreendeu-o, mas Sirius tinha sempre uma maneira de dar a volta.

"Mas porquê? Não te vou fazer mal Morgaine…nunca…és especial para mim…vá, olha para mim…Quero conhecer-te melhor, quero saber tudo o que pensas, o que sentes!" Sirius agarrou-lhe gentilmente no queixo, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos, e Morgaine deu graças ao facto de estar deitada, pois de certeza que não se aguentaria em pé.

"Confia em mim…" A voz dele era como um íman, e Morgaine não resistiu e beijou-o.

"Jura que não me vais magoar…" Ela olhava-o com aqueles olhos tão inocentes, e o estômago de Sirius apertou-se no momento de responder. Mas era só mais uma rapariga...certo?

"Juro."

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo! Parece que o Sirius está a ficar coração mole não achas <strong>Mel<strong>? Obrigada novamente pelo apoio! :D

Reviews make me happy! :P


End file.
